


A Flower

by FlamesofLove



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Sad, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamesofLove/pseuds/FlamesofLove
Summary: Here's a flower I made just for you.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor (implied), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622908
Kudos: 10
Collections: Poetry





	A Flower

Here's a flower I made just for you;  
one that budded when we were but a babe,  
and through stubbornness I made,  
in exchange for a sliver of your attention.

Here's a flower I made just for you;  
one that sprouted in the harshest winter,  
when coming home seemed like a miracle,  
and the thought of you was both punishment and delight.

Here's a flower I made just for you;  
one that opened in secrecy and quietness,  
when a tear was shed in silence  
in the knowledge of your bond to another.

Here's a flower I made just for you;  
one that withered as quickly as it blossomed,  
when I found my name on your skin, and yours on mine  
but your heart somewhere far.

Here's a flower I made just for you;  
one that bloomed from tears and grief,  
when in the final moments of you and me,  
you chose her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I fell down the pining/unrequited love/pain rabbit hole, so I relentlessly wrote 3 poems regarding those tropes lol.
> 
> As usual, I tagged Loki/Thor since I think this poem applies to this pairing with Jane/Thor as the sucker punch cause of pain... but I originally wrote this with my OFC in mind. (just full disclosure)
> 
> Forgive my self-indulgence, but I do hope you liked em. As always, thank youuu


End file.
